


In The Library, While With Child

by ideliagirl



Series: Where and When [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Couplehood, Mwah-Ha-Ha, Non-Explicit Sex, Pregnancy, Smut That Cuts Away Before it Gets Explicit, because the author is evil, mentions of pregnancy complications, naughty suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideliagirl/pseuds/ideliagirl
Summary: The acting Lord and Lady of Highgarden face certain realities about expecting a child, but their love (and desire) for each other finally outweighs any fears they may feel.And even beyond their wedding vows, they promised to always be by each other's side.





	In The Library, While With Child

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who kudo'd and commented on the first fic of this series. As a result of that warm reception......here's some more!!! Hope you enjoy!

“Willas, my love.” Sansa poked her head through the slightly opened door of Highgarden’s massive library. “May I come in?”

Willas chuckled without looking up from the book of Dornish history gifted to him by Oberyn Martell. “Sansa, sweetling, there is no room in this castle that if I am in, you need ask permission to enter.”

“I suppose…..” she chuckled too as she entered the library and shut the heavy wooden door behind her. “…..I shall feel like less of a guest in Highgarden when I give birth to a Tyrell heir several moons from now.”

He dropped his book down to the table and took her face in his hands when she came to him. “From the moment we were joined in the sept, if anyone in this castle ever dared call you a guest, tell me their names and I’ll cut out their tongues myself.”

“I highly doubt that, as decent and just as you are. And in any case, no one has.” She gave him a long, sweet kiss and ran her hand through his mop of chestnut curls. “But even I know Highgarden will feel more like mine when a new generation of wolf pups run free through these white stone halls.”

“Even if those wolf pups have rose garlands around their necks?” He pressed a series of soft kisses all over her face.

“Why, yes.” She grinned widely, teasingly. “That way they will be ‘ _growing strong_ ’, the boy pups will have thorns as well as fangs, and the girl pups will smell sweet as evening primrose as they howl at the moon.”

He laughed loudly as he placed a hand on her belly that was only now beginning to show a slight bump. “How are you faring? Has your Mother’s Sickness passed?”

“Yes.” She sighed and closed her eyes in relief. “It’s been gone many days now. Thank the gods, old and new. And I finally have a taste for something other than fireplums, so at least the grove won’t be picked clean by the time the babe comes.”

“No, the only grove picked clean has been every lemon one within ten miles since you came to Highgarden.” He played at groaning when she pinched his side in mock-offense, then pulled her head under his chin. “And you’re sleeping better?”

“No.” She answered simply, placing a swift kiss to his neck.

“No?” He went still, his hand frozen in her mane of copper red. “Sansa, sweetling, you need your rest. If your sickness is keeping you awake, we should talk to Lomys.”

She pulled back to gaze into his eyes. “I told you, I have no more sickness, and the maester cannot help me with what keeps me from sleeping.”

He shook his head, not understanding. “Sansa, what—”

“Four moons after we wed, you came to my bed, as you had many other nights,” she sighed sweetly as he stroked her hair. “but this night, you never quit it.”

His warm green eyes turned soft and fond. “From our wedding night on, I never _wanted_ to quit your bed,” he kissed her brow. “but that was the night you asked me to stay.”

“Well, from _that_ night on, whenever you were to be gone from Highgarden for more than a few days, you took me with you. For nearly two years, I slept with you beside me. For nearly two years, I was _unable_ to sleep _without_ you beside me. So, I suppose it was a damn good thing it never _was_ for more than a few days.” She reached back, taking his hand from her hair and bringing it to over her heart. “Until five weeks ago when the maester told you I was ‘ _delicate’_ and suggested you sleep elsewhere—and you haven’t been back since.”

Willas clenched his eyes shut and sighed. “You were ill, vomiting nearly all day, every day. You even bled slightly.” He pulled away from her, grabbed his cane from the table and walked to the window, watching the water on the Mander glisten in the sun. “You were weak, the babe may have been, as well.”

A short burst of anger colored her face a shade of red that rivaled her hair. “I have survived more than most who walk this castle have dreamt in their nightmares.” She clenched her fists. “I am not weak!”

“Sansa,” he dropped his chin to his chest. “that’s not what I—”

“And my mother bled slightly from time to time while carrying my brother Rickon, yet he came out of her fat, red-faced, and squalling with a set of lungs that could be heard all the way to the Neck—he was not weak.” She walked to him again, fierce and determined. “I am _not_ afraid.”

“I _am_.” He looked back up at her, voice small and green eyes glazed over with tears. “I would be devastated if anything happened to the babe, truly I would. But you, Sansa Stark……..” he took in a shuddering breath. “….a little over two years you’ve been my wife—just the tiniest fraction of what I’ve lived—and yet, I’m not sure I’d survive if anything happened to you.”

She stroked his face with a gentle hand and gave him a look so full of love it filled up the entire room.

“When I came to you moons ago with a big, dumb smile on my face, and told you we were to be parents, your eyes were full of tears that day, too. But they were tears of joy.” She wrapped her arms around him tightly. “And then you told me you wanted to fill up this castle with our children. Well, there are hundreds of rooms in this castle, so that means I’m to be carrying babes a fair few years of our lives.”

He gave a watery laugh, feeling lighter by her closeness. “I may have exaggerated with the ‘ _fill up this castle_ ’ statement.”

“I am young, you and I love each other in every sense of the word, and I swore to myself if it was your child I might carry, then I’d never take moon tea.” She smiled tenderly, truthfully. “So, if you’re going to be afraid and remove yourself from me every time I’m with child, then you’re going to live _your_ life in fear and be a stranger from _mine_ ……..I don’t want that.”

He grinned finally, showing his white teeth. “Neither do I.”

She took his face between her soft hands. “If you insist on following Lomys’ suggestions, you don’t have to lay with me as a husband. But as a wife, I tell you, I cannot sleep without you beside me.” She kissed him and slipped her tongue in his mouth before pulling away, smiling in victory when he began following her lips. “And I need my rest.”

 

 

 

Two weeks later, he came to her as she sat by the window in the same library, using the Reach’s afternoon sun to paint a landscape as a gift for her goodfather’s nameday.

“And is my little wolf sleeping better now?”

Sansa set her paintbrush into the cup of water next to her and looked around the easel to find her husband staring back at her with a sly grin.

“Yes,” she sighed and wiped her hands with a cloth. “but I may have stepped from the cooking pan into the fire by asking to share a bed with you again, at least while Lomys is still dragging his feet on declaring me fully recovered.”

He came closer, taking his seat in the chair opposite her, and lifted a brow. “Meaning?”

“Willas, darling,” she folded her hands in her lap and stared down at them, beginning tentatively. “Do you find it difficult to be in bed with me and not…..and not…..”

“Not……?” The side of his mouth quirked up teasingly.

She glared at him with an upward twist to her lips. “Now you’re just doing this on purpose.”

A short chuckle escaped his mouth. “Do I find it difficult to lay beside you all night and not lose myself in the sweetness of your body?” He leaned toward her with his elbows on his knees. “No.” He chuckled again at her fallen face, continuing on. “I find it utterly _torturous,_ sweetling. Why do you think I’ve had to leave our bed before the sun even rises? It’s not to light the kitchen fires.”

Her eyes widened comically, and she pointed to his hand. “You mean you’ve been….?”

“And after having _you_ all this time, my love,” he winked at her. “my hand is a pathetic substitute.”

“Willas!” She scolded, looking around in embarrassment before biting her lip slyly. “Well, you could have had _me_ do that for you.”

He shook his head. “We’ve never done that without it leading to us coupling. And Lomys has said it isn’t wise for you to be touched intimately until a few more weeks have passed with you in good health. I don’t think I could ask it of only you without feeling like I was degrading you in our marriage bed.”

“Well, you _don’t have to_ ask.” Her eyes fluttered as she looked away coquettishly. “And it doesn’t have to be just your hand for you to find relief outside our marriage bed.”

He furrowed his brow, dismayed. “I have _no other option_ when outside our bed. Even if I hadn’t sworn an oath before the Seven, I’d never be untrue to y—”

“Not what I meant, darling.” She interrupted, standing from her chair and sitting on his lap with a naughty glint in her bright blue eyes. “You were speaking metaphorical marriage bed…….I was speaking literal.” She placed a kiss to his bottom lip. “I could help you— _want_ to help you—find relief anywhere. Say even……a library.”

His jaw dropped, but he couldn’t hide that he was pleased with where this might be going. “Sansa……….”

“With Garlan and Leonette visiting from Brightwater and you stuck in lord’s councils all day,” she smirked and ran a teasing finger down his chest. “she and I have spent a good deal of time together, talking and sharing secrets.”

He playfully tugged on a lock of her hair. “Why do I think this is leading somewhere wicked?”

“Because you Reachmen are far more wicked than we dour and restrained Northerners ever dreamed of being?”

“Actually,” he paused for a moment when she began to undo his doublet, tracing a finger across the side of her face. “I suspect Northerners do some pretty wicked deeds to get through all those long, cold nights.”

“Well, if they do…..” she untucked his tunic from his breeches and began to undo their laces. “….my mother and septa never told me about them in our sewing circles.” She sighed blissfully when he tangled a hand in her hair. “Luckily for you, the Fossoway women spend their afternoons in vastly different ways than my prim and pious mother.”

He laughed until it turned into a long moan. “Shared secrets of the Fossoway women are not needed to make me feel lucky…… _Seven hells_ , Sansa.” He took in a shuddering breath when she wrapped her hand around his length. “ _Gods_ , my love.”

Stroking him long and slow in her soft hands, her lips danced across the crook his neck. “Leonette suggested a few things when I told her how frustrated I was that we weren’t taking enjoyment in each other.”

“Hmmm,” he pulled her face up and gave her a thorough, passionate kiss before bringing his forehead to hers. “I am certainly taking enjoyment now.”

“Oh no, she didn’t suggest this.” Sansa shook her head, then whimpered as his fingers snuck beneath the bodice of her gown to curl around the soft curve of her breast. “You and I’ve been doing this for years.”

“You’ve something else in mind?” He winked at her, a sheen of sweat forming on his flushed brow. “I’m intrigued.”

“As was I. And had it been anyone but _you_ I had in mind, I might have been disgusted.” Sansa slowly slinked out of his lap and down to her knees before him. “But it _was_ you, so I was very intrigued. Then aroused.” She pulled his breeches and smallclothes past his hips and brought his hardness right before her mouth, pure want flashing on her face as she licked her lips. “Then actively plotting all the ways I could convince you to let me do this to you.”

He panted heavily, eyes glazed over with desire as he looked down at her. “You _want_ to do this to me?”

“Very much so.” Her other hand unlaced her bodice completely, her full breasts peeking out. And as she ghosted fingers over a hard, dusty pink nipple, she lifted a questioning brow. “Are you inclined to stop me?”

“No.” He let his head fall to the back of the chair and eyes flutter closed. “I’m done with denying my sweet little wolf what she wants.”

 

 

 

 

**NOT IN THE LIBRARY—TWENTY-THREE MOONS, TWO WEEKS & FOUR DAYS EARLIER**

Sansa yawned and stretched out her arms, legs sliding against the sumptuous sheets, a smile slowly creeping on her face before she even opened her eyes.

She felt safe, yet free, with a contentment filling her heart like she hadn’t felt since her twelfth nameday—when Arya and Bran had actually stopped fighting for the whole day, Old Nan had made lemoncakes, and her father had gifted her an entire bolt of Myrish lace for her sewing before calling her _a fine young lady_ and kissing her head.

“Good morning, wife.”

She heard the gravelly voice from beside her and her eyes fluttered open to find his warm green ones staring back at her. “Good morning, husband.” She sighed blissfully. “You stayed.”

His happiness seemed to fade at her words and his brow furrowed. “You asked me to.”

“I know,” she leaned over and brushed a kiss to his lips. “I’m _glad_ you stayed. You have a very happy wife.”

He couldn’t stop the honest words from flowing out of him. “ _You_ make me happy. You have from the first.” He ran a hand through her hair, not quite joining her when she giggled with joy. “I know that you can’t say the same about me.”

“That’s not true.” She told him, abashed and suddenly serious with eyes cast downwards. “I wasn’t happy, I know, when I first came to Highgarden. But it wasn’t you, or Highgarden. It was just—everything that came before.” She brought his hand to her lips, kissing his palm. “You’ve made me happy _now_ , for the first time in years……….. when I didn’t think I ever could be again.”

He lifted her chin, meeting the gratitude shining on her face. “Then my life just became fulfilled.”

“And I’ll be happy as long as you always stay beside me, dear husband.” She pressed herself into his side, placing a kiss on his chest as she beamed up at him.

His smile lit up the bedchamber. “I’ve learned this phrase very well as acting Lord of Highgarden, but never have I meant it so fervently…….” he wrapped her up tight in his arms, chuckling all the while. “……those are very _‘agreeable terms_ ’, sweet wife.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated--and send the author's heart fluttering. :)


End file.
